Deception, Manipulation and Treachery/Gallery
Gallery Images Scar tricking Simba.png|Scar tricking Simba into thinking he was the cause of Mufasa's death. Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png|Tirek tricking Discord into joining him in exchange for ultimate power. Tumblr nrzfo0sGcV1uy5vabo3 400.gif|Indominus Rex manipulating Blue and the velociraptors. Jail break.jpg.jpg|Jasper manipulating Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her into Malachite. Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike never coming back.png|Mal lying to Zoey that Mike's never coming back. Hans lying to the royal court.png|Hans lying to the royal court about Anna's "death". Hans lying to Elsa.JPG|Hans lying to Elsa, that she killed Anna. Cozy Glow lies students about Starlight Glimmer has to join to Mane Six.png|Cozy Glow lies to the School of Friendship's students that Starlight Glimmer have joined the Mane Six and has abandoned them out of malice. Cozy Glow lying other student that Young Six want destroy School of Friendship.png|Cozy Glow lies to the other students that the Mane Six wants to destroy School of Friendship, causing them to turn against their friends. Arnold & Gerald confronting scheck in his office.png|Scheck lies to Arnold and Gerald about not being in possession of the document that declares their neighborhood a historic landmark. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg|Clayton manipulating Tarzan's feelings for Jane, stating that if he shows them the apes, she'll stay in the jungle with him forever. Iago_Othello.jpg|Iago tricking Othello into believing his wife betrayed him. Kaa persuades Mowgli.jpg|Kaa manipulating Mowgli. Mayor Shelbourne persuading Flint Lockwood to overwork the FLDMSDFR.png|Mayor Shellbourne tricking Flint Lockwood into overworking the FLDSMDFR. King Candy deceiving Ralph.png|King Candy deceiving Wreck-It Ralph by feeding him false information about Vanellope's programming. Captain Hook manipulating Tinker Bell.JPG|Captain Hook manipulating Tinker Bell into revealing Peter Pan's hideout, on the promise that he doesn't hurt him. Captain Hook tricking Jane.png|Captain Hook cleverly tricking Jane into believing he will help her find her way back home if she helps him find his treasure. Shen_mad_as_hell.png|Shen sadistically lying to Po that his parents abandoned him before blasting the panda out of the factory. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg|Jafar lying to Jasmine that he had Aladdin executed. Chapman_lying_to_Mrs_Baker_that_Odie's_his_dog.jpg|Happy Chapman lying to Ms. Baker that Odie belongs to him. Cliff_tricking_fred_into_signing_firing_notices.jpg|Cliff Vandercave tricking Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-6696.jpg|Sa'luk rallying the remaining 7 Thieves on his side, lying to them that it was Cassim who sold them out. Snow White in danger.jpg|Hag Grimhilde tricks Snow White into eating the Poisoned Apple. Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|Kent Mansley lying to General Rogard that the Iron Giant killed Hogarth. balto-disneyscreencaps.com-6443.jpg|Steele, feigning innocence and sadness, lies to the other dogs that Balto and the sled team died in the blizzard. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|Andrei Strasser tricking Jill Young (who fails to recognize him as the poacher who murdered both her mom and Joe's since Strasser hid his severed hand in his coat pocket) into believing he will take good care of Joe back in Africa. maxresdefault.jpg|Stripe and his Gremlin minions tricked Billy Peltzer into giving them food after midnight. ChannelChasersPt1-459.jpg|Vicky tricking Mr. and Mrs. Turner into thinking that Timmy vandalized the Turner house. Miles-axlerod-leaking-oil.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod blaming an oil leak on Mater. pennywise.jpg|Pennywise/IT tricking Georgie Denborough in order for him to take advantage of his unsuspecting nature and then brutally kill him. Tord's_manipulation_of_Edd_and_Matt.PNG|Tord manipulating Edd and Matt through watching "Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4" after kicking Tom out. The Gang in Beacontown.png|Romeo (using his clever Vos disguise) manipulated Jesse and company into believing he was Vos, Jack's old friend, while continuing on with his sinister plans. shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-2135.jpeg|Rumpelstiltskin tricks Shrek into signing his cursed contract. Bubble Bass.jpg|Bubble Bass lying to SpongeBob that in this burger there is no pickles, ruining his job. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 8.56.56 AM.png|Margaret White about to murder her daughter Carrie after their last "prayer". Kylo ren.jpg|Kylo Ren tricks his father Han Solo in order to murder him. Makoto_Nanaya_(Centralfiction,_arcade_mode_illustration,_4,_type_B).png|Hades Izanami tricks Makoto Nanaya into killing Noel Vermillion when the former lied to her that Noel was the cause of the events. TFAni TransWarped Longarm Cliffjumper Blurr cube.jpg|While in his Autobot disguise Longarm Prime, Shockwave manipulates Cliffjumper into dumping Blurr's cubed remains in an incinerator by calling it "sensitive material". Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.jpg|Ursula manipulating Ariel with the promise of becoming human in exchange for her voice. Videos Shrek Forever After- Shrek Signs Deal with Rumpelstiltskin|Rumpelstiltskin tricking Shrek into signing his cursed contract. Ratchet and Clank Past 147 Slandering Ratchet|Gleeman Vox's news crew slandering Ratchet with false exploits that describe him as a criminal and terrorist. The Iron Giant - Kent tells a lie.|Kent Mansley lies to General Rogard, saying that the Iron Giant has killed Hogarth. Category:Galleries